Embodiments of the invention relate to a printed board and, more particularly, a printed board having bores to convey the printed board to an electronic element mounting apparatus for mounting electronic elements on the printed board without the need to upsize the printed board.
Generally, during production of a printed board, an electronic element is mounted on the printed board. A conveying unit, for example a belt conveyor, carries the printed board to an electronic element mounting apparatus. The mounting apparatus then positions and fixes the printed board to mount the electronic element on the printed board.
During a conveying operation to move the printed board, opposite sides of the printed board are placed on upper surfaces of opposite side frames of a conveying unit. Holding members of the conveying unit are inserted into through-holes provided in opposite sides of the printed board to carry the printed board. Accordingly, it is impossible to provide a circuit pattern or electronic elements on the portions of the printed board that are placed on the conveying unit. This inability to provide a circuit pattern or electronic elements on the portions of the printed board that are placed on the conveying unit requires a manufacturer to provide additional space on the opposite sides of the printed board for use during conveying. This additional space can increase the size of the printed board.
Consequently, in related art printed boards, joining portions are provided on opposite sides of the printed board. Throwaway boards can be connected to the printed board body through the joining portions. These throwaway boards are then used to mount the printed board to the conveying unit. Specifically, through-holes are provided in the throwaway boards, and after the electronic elements are mounted onto the printed boards, the joining portions and the throwaway boards may be removed from the printed board and scrapped.
JP11-154777A (Patent Document 1) discloses an example of the type of printed wiring board discussed above. FIG. 5 shows a related art printed wiring board 1 including a board body 2 having a wiring pattern on which electronic elements are mounted, a throwaway board 3, and a V-shaped groove 4 for separating the throwaway board 3 from the board body 2. Elongated holes 5 are provided in the side of the throwaway board 3 along a centerline 4a of the groove 4.
In the above structure, since the elongated holes 5 are provided at a side of the throwaway board 3, it is necessary to increase the width of the printed wiring board to account for the elongated holes as well as an area to be clamped by a conveying means. Consequently, the width of the throwaway board will increase. Thus, this increased width of the throwaway board will also result in an increase of wasted material, an increase in cost, and an increase in size of the conveying apparatus itself.